The manufacture of in-the-ear hearing aids is very complicated because the devices are so small. In particular, the assembly of custom in-the-ear hearing aids is very labor-intensive. The aim of the manufacturing process is always to produce an aid of optimized size and cost.
In the manufacture of in-the-ear hearing aids it is generally known that pre-assembled electronics modules which incorporate the essential electronic components of the hearing aid can be integrated into custom shells in a concealed manner. One disadvantage of this, however, is the fact that optimum use cannot be made of the overall space available, which differs individually from one hearing aid to another. In addition, telephone coils and other antennae are frequently used, and their alignment when fitted depends on the individual shell. It is virtually impossible to align the coils once they are fitted, with the result that communication between the hearing aid and a telephone or between two hearing aids is often defective.
EP 0 629 101 B1 discloses an in-the-ear hearing aid having a supporting structure which is plastically deformable to a limited extent and which carries the electronic components of the hearing aid. A diaphragm is secured to the supporting structure in such a way that the supporting structure and the diaphragm form a molding chamber which has a molding channel open to the outside. The hearing aid is adapted to the individual auditory canal, in that the hearing aid is positioned in the ear and then the molding chamber is filled with a hardening plastic compound, the diaphragm being deformed and the resulting shaped member being shaped according to the auditory canal.